Streetcafe Blues
by jamew85
Summary: Naja. Meine erste Hellsing Fanfic. Selas hat eine seltsame Begegnung in einem Eiscafé...


Streetcafe blues  
  
Note: Ich besitze keinen der Hellsingcharaktere und auch keinen anderen Animechara. Würde ich das, wäre ich reich und unsagbar glücklich. Es ist meine erste Hellsing fanfic seit daher bitte etwas nachsichtig. Es sollte eigentlich eine Humor fanfic werden, ist mir dann aber aus den Fugen geraten... Ich befürchte, es ist etwas Ooc geworden. Wen das nicht stößt hat hoffentlich doch noch Freude an der Fanfic. (P.S.: stört euch nich an meinem Vorwort. Ich tendiere dazu mich und mein Tun häufig schlechter zu machen, als es ist...^_^;;)  
  
Es war ein herrlicher Tag. Ein unheimlich sonniger Tag. „Meisters Brille bringts.",dachte sich Selas. Sie war zum ersten Mal seit langem mitten am Tag in der Stadt. Möglich war es zwar nur mit der seltsamen Brille ihres Meisters. Aber das war Selas egal. Sie hatte seit langem mal wieder einen freien Tag und war endlich aus diesem gruftigen Gemäuer raus. Und zwar genau zur richtigen Zeit. Als sie die Tür zur Eingangshalle hinter sich geschlossen hatte, hatten sich Alucard und Integra gerade im Streit getrennt, nur um 10min später wieder aneinanderzuhängen und sich aus Wut gegenseitig zu meucheln. Der Grund war Selas nicht ganz klar. Jetzt saß sie in einem kleinen gemütlichen Straßencafe und lass die Animania. „ Was möchten sie trinken?^_^"fragte eine Bedienung freundlich, obwohl sie sich sehr über die Kleidung des Gastes wunderte (Selas trug die selben Klamotten wie damals in der U-Bahn). Selas bestellte sich einen Cocktail ohne Alkohol und vertiefte sich wieder in die Animania, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag. „Entschuldigung, ist der Stuhl noch frei?"brach eine männliche Stimme das Schweigen. Selas blickte nicht auf. Etwas Gesellschaft würde sie nicht stören. „Ja, ja. Setzen Sie sich ruhig." „Danke." „Nichts zu danken. Das Café gehört allen." „Amen" O__O Selas lief es auf einmal eiskalt den Rücken hinunter und sie hatte eine dunkle Befürchtung... Langsam blickte sie auf. Ihr Blick fing sich auf einem Handschuh mit der Aufschrift „Speak with Dead", scannte einen langen Arm entlang und an einer Kette mit 15cm Kreuz hoch, als sie an einem Gesicht halt machte. Intensivgrüne Augen, unrasiertes Kinn und Narbe an der linken Wange. Selas konnte nicht schreien. Sie wusste nicht ob aus Schock, bloßem Schrecken oder der Verwunderung, dass er sie nicht schon längst getötet hatte. Fakt war jedoch , dass sie sich nicht rühren konnte. O__O Vor ihr saß Alexander Anderson, Alucards Pendant der katholischen Organisation Iscariot und mit seinem 2,1 m ein wahrer Turm zu Babel. OK. Welche Optionen habe ich? ,fragte sich Selas Ich kann mich nicht rühren. Tötet er mich gleich oder quält er mich zuerst?"O__O;;; * Hilfe!!! * Der Riese saß so bequem wie nur irgendwie möglich und versuchte seine Beine unter dem kleinen Tisch zu verstauen. Ruhig und irgendwie harmlos sah Anderson sie an. „Hallo?" O__O;;;; "Stimmt was nicht?" `Stimmt etwas nicht?!!!` Ich sitze hier gegenüber jenes verrückten Priesters, der die hälfte meiner Kameraden umgebracht und meinen Meister geköpft hat und trinke mit ihm Kaffee!!! „Du brauchst dich heute nicht zu fürchten. Ich werd dich nicht töten. Nicht heute." Ach nein, du wirst mich nur die Stadt hoch und runter jagen und zum Nadelkissen umfunktionieren. Endlich konnte sie wieder reden. „Ach, und warum nicht?" „Nenn es eine Mischung aus Weihrauchberuhigung und unheimliche Depressiva." „?" „Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich ein einziges Depressivum und deine Vernichtung würde daran nichts ändern." Die Verspannungen lösten sich. Eigentlich könnte sie jetzt fliehen. „Was ist denn so schlimmes passiert?" Hallo? Fliehen? Flucht? Sagt dir das Wort Selbsterhaltung nichts mehr, Selas? Was war los mit ihr? Sie könnte eigentlich abhauen. Ursprünglich hatte sie das auch vor gehabt. Aber Anderson wirkte so, so ... ... harmlos. Er saß da, wie ein ganz normales, menschliches, priesterliches etwas. Definitiv nichts, wovor man sich fürchten müsste. Oder?! „Dir ist wahrscheinlich nicht entgangen, dass Maxwell versucht, sich an Integra ranzumachen." „Ich kann den Sonntag nicht vergessen, an dem sie einen Liebesbrief von ihm bekam. Sie hätte jeden in ihrer Nähe gesteinigt, so sauer war sie." „Ja, dann hat sie Maxwell angerufen und zur Sau gemacht. Und immer, wenn Maxwell schlecht gelaunt, sauer oder enttäuscht ist lässt er das an mir aus. Du glaubst gar nicht was für ein Sadist in dieser Schwuchtel steckt. Oder musstest du schon mal ne Woche hungern?" „Öhm, ich habe seit 9 Tagen glaube ich kein Blut mehr zu mir genommen, falls das zählt. Und als ich noch ein Mensch war hab ich bei der Fastenwoche mitgemacht." „Du warst Katholik?" „Öh, ja. Nicht wichtig." Um ehrlich zu sein sah Selas die Fastenwoche mehr als Diätkonzept, als als Enthaltung aus Glauben. Sie war seit ihrer Kommunion nicht mehr in der Kirche gewesen und überhaupt war es nur ein Versehen bei der Taufe gewesen, dass sie katholisch war. Falsche Kirche. Also... „Glaub mir. Im Hinblick darauf, dass unsere Organisationen großräumig des Glaubens wegen prügeln, ist das Wichtig." „Was hat Maxwell denn nun getan?" Lass ihn bloß in seiner schlechten Stimmung, erinnere ihn regelmäßig daran und du überlebst, vielleicht. „Heute hat Integra bei Maxwell angerufen. Sie war so laut, dass ich sie ohne Telefon hören konnte. Irgendwas mit einer Party...." Moment. Party? Da klingelt was. Ach ja Deshalb der Streit! „...Hast du ne Ahnung worum es ging?" „Ja, glaube ich zumindest. Gestern war eine bei uns, ohne Integras Wissen und durch Alucards Organisierung." „Und, war sie wenigstens gut?" „ Ich weiß nicht. Das Einzige, woran ich mich erinnern kann ist, dass der Teppich auf dem ich aufwachte eine sehr angenehme Farbe hatte." „^__^ Orgie?" „Ich glaub das trifft es." „Schade, Maxwell macht nie Parties..." „Du magst Parties?" Selas versuchte vergeblich sich einen tanzenden Anderson vorzustellen. „Aber ja! Ich habe rein zufällig auch ein Privatleben, Vampirina!"-__- Mist! Falscher Fuß! „Sorry. ^__^;;"* hilfe * Check der Lage. OK. Würde ich nun aufspringen müsste sie zuerst über seine Beine stolpern. Aber vielleicht... „Ich weiß was du denkst." „Wa?" „Ich hab alles gehört. Du willst weglaufen. Flüchten. Poor Child." „Du liest meine Gedanken?" „Aye, allerdings unfreiwillig. Du denkst so laut, das kann man nicht überhören." „Ach." Was du nicht schwuler, säbelschwingender Priester. „Nein! Ich bin nicht schwul!" Sch... er kann's wirklich! O__O „Schon gut. Das macht jetzt auch nichts mehr." Anderson sank auf seinem Stuhl zusammen. Ein großes Häufchen Elend. „Du hältst mich wahrscheinlich für ein großes, bajonettenschwingendes Monster." „Öh." „Ich hab's doch gehört. Das hast du eben gedacht." „Du, das... Aber, ich..."Mist, mist, mist! „Tscha. Mach weiter so. Dann könntest du es schaffen mich zum Selbstmord zu bringen. Obwohl ich keine Ahnung hab wie ich das anfangen soll. Aber vielleicht sterbe ich auch vorher am Hungertod. Moment. Ich könnte mich auch vergiften. Ja, das geht." Selas drängte einen Gedanken in die hinterste Ecke ihres Bewusstseins und verprügelte ihn ausführlich. „Komm, mein Meister und ich gelten auch als Monster." „Du wirst aber nicht von deinem Chef gefoltert oder sexuell belästigt. Du wirst von deinen Kollegen nicht wie ein Alien behandelt. Du hast jemanden hier, der darauf wartet, dass du wiederkommst. Ich? Maxwell würde es nicht stören wenn ich nie wieder käme. Ich habe nichts und niemanden hier unten." Selas wusste nichts zu entgegnen. Sie kannte Maxwell kaum aber sie wusste, dass Integra niemanden grundlos hassen würde. Anderson stand auf. „Gut Selas. Ich muss gehen." Selas bekam ein seltsames Gefühl. `Gehen?` „Jesus Christ is in heaven. Staub zu Staub, denn Staub ist was wir alle mal werden Selas" Er ging und ließ eine Selas mit ganz schlechtem Gewissen zurück. Er ist ein Feind. Der Feind deines Meisters und somit auch dein Feind. Es wäre nicht schlecht wenn er... Aber. Konnte sie das so einfach? Ihn gehen lassen? Konnte sie ihn nicht gut genug verstehen? Auch sie war Mensch. In ihr drin war sie immer noch Mensch obwohl alle anderen nur den Vampir an ihr sahen. War das bei Anderson nicht in etwa genauso? Sie konnte nicht anders. Sie stand auf, bezahlte und ging. Hoffentlich finde ich ihn noch rechtzeitig.  
************ Es war später Nachmittag geworden und die Sonne leuchtete schwächer am Himmel als noch zwei Stunden zuvor. Endlich fand Selas Anderson. Dieses Stadtviertel war sehr einsam um diese Zeit und Anderson saß allein auf der Kante einer Brücke. Er will doch nicht... Nein. Hätte keinen Effekt 3Meter tief in grade mal einen Meter hohes Wasser zu springen. „Du?"verblüfft sah Anderson auf. „Bist du mir gefolgt?" Selas setzte sich dazu. „Weißt du was ich mache wenn ich frustriert bin?" „?"o_o „Ich kaufe mir eine große Tafel Schokolade und pfeiff sie mir ganz genüsslich rein." „Aber ihr Vampire könnt euch doch nur mit Blut ernähren." „Stimmt, satt werde ich davon auch nicht, aber glücklicher. ^_^" Irgendwo hier in der Tasche. Selas kramte in ihrer Handtasche rum und hielt Anderson schließlich ein Päckchen Schokostäbchen entgegen. „Pocky?"^____^ „Hilft?" „Ja ^____^" Kurze Zeit später saß Selas neben einem lustlos knabbernden Anderson. „Und?" „Schmeckt gut..." Erleichtert aß Selas auch ein Pocky. Sie war sich sicher, sie würden bei Anderson die Wirkung nicht verfehlen. „Selas?" „^____^ * knabber *?" „Warum tust du das?" „Weil ich dich verstehe. (Glaub ich zumindest) Ich kenn auch diese Phasen. Man glaubt sich ganz mutterseelenallein und verlassen und meint man ist nichts wert. Man glaubt Gott und die Welt..." „Ähämmm!" „Na gut, dann eben nur die Welt. Man glaubt die ganze Welt ist gegen einen und ist kurz davor alles aufzugeben." „Kurz davor? Untertreibs nicht." „Ich weiß wie es ist, wenn man wie ein Monster behandelt wird. * krunch* * knusper * Ich bin zwar physisch ein Vampir, aber in mir drin, psychisch bin ich immer noch ein Mensch. Ich fühle. Auch Trauer, Ekel und Angst. Aber man übersieht oder vergisst so was gerne mal. Noch ein Pocky?" „... ..." „^__^?" „Ich, ich hab das noch... nie..." Barriere gebrochen. „Niemand, niemand traut sich mit mir über so was zu sprechen. Und dann... und dann... du... ich..." OK. Selas setzte sich näher zu ihm. Angstgefühl? Keine Spur. Wer hat Angst vor ihm in einer solchen Situation? Sie klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Es ist gut. Du brauchst nicht weiterzusprechen." Selas machte sich Mühe, möglichst leise zu denken. Armer Kerl. Er tut mir echt leid. Alles was er brauchte war jemand der ihn versteht... Ich glaube das war genau das Richtige um ihn aufzumuntern. Moment. `Aufmuntern`? Wolltest du das im Café nicht noch tunlichst vermeiden? Sie fühlte, wie sich ein großer Arm um sie legte. „Wie?!" „Danke....Für alles Selas." Selas. Er nannte sie Selas. Nicht wie Alucard oder Integra oder ... Einfach nur Selas. Eine der Nebenwirkungen des Vampirseins ist ein extrem scharfes Gehör. Sie hörte sein Herz. Er ist auch ein „Mensch im Monster". Er löste den Griff und stand auf. Dann reichte er Selas die Hand und zog sie hoch. „Du hast heute einen ganz anderen Anderson erlebt, Selas. Das war nicht der Paladin Anderson. Heute trennen wir uns in Frieden aber beim nächsten Mal werden wir wieder Feinde sein. Verstehst du, Selas?" „Ja." „Es tut gut zu wissen nicht alleine zu sein. Danke, Selas." Die Sonne ging gerade unter und Anderson ging mit einem breiten Lächeln (^________^,) von dannen. Wirkte zum Abschied und war verschwunden. War das der echte Alexander Anderson? Er hat doch eine gute Seele. ^__^ Vielleicht.... Wah?!?!!! „Dieser, dieser Schwule, sadistisch – psychopatische Priester!!!! Er hat meine Pockys geklaut!"  
  
So kam es, dass Maxwell sich an jenem Abend mit einem euphorischen, von Pockys aufgeputschten Anderson rumschlagen musste und Selas Integra um eine Schokoumstellung in ihrem Lohnplan bat. Integra: Häh? Was zum Teufel sind Pockys?" Selas: -___-;;  
  
Fin!  
  
Anm. d. Red.: Danke. Danke. ^_^ dass sie bis hierher überlebt haben.  
Meine Steinigung beginnt am Dienstag um 14 Uhr... 


End file.
